operation WANTED
by blazingfire33
Summary: this story is about number four who keeps getting wanted for fidling with the decomisioner  quite short though
1. Chapter 1

Operation W.A.N.T.E.D

Disclaimer- I do not own kids

Next door and never will.

Chapter 1

It was a stormy night and Number Four was in his room wondering whether he should bother going to Number Threes birthday party, until he heard a crash on the ground. Just then he ran out in his pyjamas and saw a sparkling object similar to a jewel yet it was different. He went to grab it, until he heard someone shout out "Number Four where are you?" He leapt up to the tree house and found out there was no one there and the mysterious object had vanished. He realised he was just hearing things and went to bed. He started having nightmares of the object and in one dream he heard that the object was used to erase thirteen year olds brains so that they wouldn't know what the KND were up to.

The morning arrived and number one woke up everyone really early and arranged a meeting about an object that was stolen and there were three suspects and they were- 'The Delightful Kids from down the Lane,' Lizzie and NUMBER FOUR! The atmosphere went silent but shocking.

"There must of been someone who saw me last night," mumbled Number Four when he heard that he was wanted, so Numbers One, Two, Three and Five went to their phones and rang the KND reception desk and told them that Number Four was the most wanted boy ever. He tried to explain that it wasn't him but that he was framed by the Common Cold before he realised he had to run away so he went to get some food and took a month's supply. Then he walked over to the place he always wanted to go. The cinema, but as soon as he got there he saw members of KND so he then knew that the cinema was a bad idea.

He started to get hungry so he ate bar of chocolate, but he was unaware that the Common Cold was right behind him tracking him down to get him killed or captured by KND.

Meanwhile Lizzie and the Delightful Kids were behind bars and Nigel Uno was trying to explain that Lizzie was innocent. Lizzie didn't even care because she was too busy focusing on her broken nail, so Nigel had just given up.

While everyone was gone, several KND officers were rampaging through Number Fours files and had found out that he was innocent by checking his hidden diary at the back of his private drawer. The Common Cold new about this and sent in reinforcements to take care of them and they were knocked out and threw in a place so foul, I can't even say it... the dentist


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nightfall had set upon the world, so Number Four stayed in the local homeless centre with adults and even teens who were his greatest enemies. The next morning Number Three got all excited that she was now going to be eleven, but then she was disappointed because she had to cancel the party and prepare a search party for Number Four. Every operative was sad because Number Four had stolen the brain eraser. Number Two and Five were suspicious and thought it wasn't the correct answer.

Number Four continued his journey and realised he had caught the flu and that the Common Cold was in the place Number Four was sleeping in, and then he ran for it not noticing the brain eraser in his back pocket. Number Four ran over to the tree house. When he got there he had seen blood splashed all over the walls of the tree house and he heard a voice crying from Number Threes bedroom. He ran there quickly, and saw Number Three crying her eyes out before he remembered it was her birthday so he put twelve candy bars in a bag and wrote messily "Happy Birthday from 'Numba' 4." She picked it up and before she looked; Number Four was gone. Things were now getting wild because Number Four was now the only suspect and there were thousands of posters which showed that Number Four is wanted. The KND Headquarters found some evidence that Number Four was innocent by checking the recording of that night and by making it replay in slow motion and they faintly saw the Common Cold take it and then they immediately told the head of KND, Number 619 who was the Supreme Commander of KND. Then the Common Cold found out and deployed an army which was almost invisible.

Number Four was back but then the crew realised that they had a war ahead of them so the set up there ammo and guns and then Number One, the Leader of Sector Five, made a clear announcement, "We are the Kids Next Door so let's go to war!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the Common Cold's army advanced, the 'flu' moved on. The KND were preparing, and stocking ammo and guns and charged up the Sugar Cannon, which was there artillery. They watched the Jawbreakers, there jets, fly through the sky and then they saw green smoke, which was the signal to go to war. Then they fought. When they shot the cannon they destroyed a third of the enemy's army. It was a good hit but sadly the cannon had been wiped out by a Snot bomb. Number One called in reinforcements and then the jawbreakers destroyed their snot bombers and their tanks now all delightful kids and even the rest of KND except for numbers 1, 2,3,4,5 and 619 were brainwashed by evil.

The rest of the KND were trapped and then the reinforcements that Number 1 called in came and they wiped out the flu and the teenagers.

After that the KND return back to normal, but it wasn't over yet for they hadn't dealt with the Delightful Children and they were all out of ammo. The good thing was that it was Number Three's birthday and every time it's a member of the KND's birthday they are able to get any wish that they want. Number Three chose to have one more Sugar Cannon and then Number Four blasted the canon and got rid of Delightful Dorks Next Door.

They all cheered and applauded until number five interrupted, "Yo don't tell me you idiots forgot about the brain eraser already." With that they scanned the Common Cold and found no trace of the machine and were highly confused. Number 619 was missing and his ship was gone and that meant only one thing. So they went to get him and the KND army went to the tree house to see Number 619 washing his hovercraft. They all thought really hard.

Number Two then said, "I'm so hungry. Could we get doughnuts and they all went to the shop except for number one "Of course, it was Lizzie" he said and stole Number Two's hovercraft called "the D.R.O.N.E."

Dying

Rapidly

Of

National

Educators

Then he flew over to Lizzie's house and saw that she had the decommissioner in her pocket so he went to grab it, when the Delightful Children from Down the Lane broke in and took the module and then they left and went to their lab with it. Number One went to their house and realised Number Four was being held captive.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Number one jumped through the window and took the key for the room Number Four was in and he stunned a few guards and freed number four and then went for the brain eraser. He luckily had called in a few reinforcements for the job but it was a red alert because they were caught there and then a war had started and they started shooting and killing until the backup came and things were going great for KND because they surrounded the Delightful Children.

The area was crawling with KND cops and then adults of all kinds came and they had war. While all the fighting took place Number 619 took the module and then ran away with it so Number Four chased him down in the speed ship and started shooting him and used a sugar cannon and destroyed his ship but number 619 parachuted out and held the module tight but Number Four grabbed it and flew back to the tree house but dropped it. He tried to fix it but couldn't and then he tried to hide it but number 619 saw the whole thing and told everyone so number four was in big trouble.. You could say he was...

W.A.N.T.E.D


End file.
